Ooarai Girls Academy vs. St. Gloriana Girls College
The battle between Ooarai Girls Academy and St. Gloriana Girls College was a friendly practice match. The match grounds comprised of rocky canyons and the city of Ooarai. The match ended in a victory for St. Gloriana Girls College. Battle Operation Sneaky: Bait After surveying their opponent riding through the rocky canyon, Team A goes slowly to a different location in order to fire at St. Gloriana's tanks. Hana missed her first shot at the enemy's Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII, but Ooarai's real plan was to let St. Gloriana know about their position and get their attention, not to necessarily immobilize them. The goal was to lure St. Gloriana's tanks into a "kill zone" to be taken out by the rest of the Ooarai tanks. However, members of Team D are playing cards, members of Team B are playing volley and members of Team E are resting on their tank there. Operation Sneaky: Failure Despite Team A's best effort to lure St. Gloriana tanks into the kill zone, when Assam nearly hit their Panzer IV during the hot pursuit, Darjeeling anticipated such a simple tactics, while Momo panicked and foiled all the Ooarai's plans by giving the order to fire too soon, making other Ooarai tanks fire inaccurately on the Panzer IV. St. Gloriana easily formed a pincer maneuver under inaccurate fire and started to attack the enemy's position, slowly advancing towards them. The members of Team D panicked under the pressure of the moment when they became target of concentrated fire, abandoning their M3 Lee to be immobilized seconds after their flight. Team E got their tracks taken off due to a near miss. Operation More Sneaks With only Teams B and C able to provide support, Team A commandeers to retreat to the town to perform retaliatory attacks there, using the buildings as covers. Team C pulled off a successful ambush on one Matilda being commandeered by Nilgiri, but was immobilized by a shot through a wooden barrier due to their Kakemonos on the tank negated their low profile shortly after. Team B also pulled off a successful ambush by distracting another Matilda, commanded by Rukuriri, with an incoming lift while hiding in a underground parking lift raising just behind them and landed a hit on the Matilda back fuel tank. Unfortunately for the Type 89B, their gun is too weak for the Matilda's armor. They were taken down soon after. One Tank Army Now alone, Team A had to struggle against four tanks and tried to sow enemy tanks in the town before being cornered in a blocked street. Against all expectations, Team E came to rescue them, as they had succeeded in repairing their loose tread, and Momo missed all four St. Gloriana tanks at point blank range. St. Gloriana made a short work of them seconds after. This gave Team A the time to retreat to a back alley, while they also took down one of St. Gloriana Matildas. Darjeeling commanded another hot pursuit as a result of such unexpected course of the battle. Miho used the blind corners to ambush two remaining Matildas, but when Panzer IV fired at the Churchill's turret, it took minimal damage due to the heavy frontal and side armor. Miho ordered Mako to turn around, drift and confront the Churchill from point blank range. Darjeeling and the rest of Churchill crew anticipated that move and the two tanks exchanged one shot. Once the smoke screen from those two explosions revealed the result of this action, it was the Panzer IV who signaled its white flag. Thus, Ooarai Girls Academy lost the exhibition match. Trivia * In the manga the Type 89B managed to take down the Matilda. Gallery M3PinkDown.png|The M3 Lee gunned down after being abandoned by it's crew. Matilda1Down.png|The StuG's purpose: Ambush ! Nilgiri's tank experiences it. Type89Trickshot.png|Uchiroda !! Type 89 Trickshot. StugMauled.png|Don't put nobori on your SPG kids !!! Type89Down.png|Rukuriri's Matilda Kill Serve. MomoCrackShot.png|Missing a Churchill at point-blank range. Panzer38Overkill.png|There's no kill like Overkill !! Matilda2Down.png|Rukuriri's tank after Student Council's "little distraction". Matilda4Down.png|Panzer IV shooting a Matilda. Matilda3Down.png|Using the corners to gunned down the last Matilda. PzIVdestroyed.png|Aftermath of the duel. Category:Battles Category:Exhibition Match Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School